


Lonely Crimson Days

by ImperadorDoCaos



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Shaxx misses felwinter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperadorDoCaos/pseuds/ImperadorDoCaos
Summary: Battle and romance, two things he liked that were dedicated and a lot in that one week, but even with all this joy in his being these days were the best to hurt his heart.Battle and romance, that's how Shaxx found love for the first time, so unexpected and captivating.
Relationships: Felwinter/Shaxx (Destiny)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Lonely Crimson Days

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy ^^

Crimson days. 

There were no days that Shaxx liked more than those, the smell of the most diverse flowers taking over the tower and the city, the novels that were confessed and grow beautifully in those days, the battles in pairs that he so loved to narrate in the Crucible, the decoration that the tower won and how it got busy. Romance and battle, two things he liked that was dedicated and a lot in that one week, but even with all this joy in his being these days were the best to hurt his heart. 

Battle and romance, that's how Shaxx found love for the first time, so unexpected and captivating. 

As he walked out of the main areas of the Crucible, he greeted and said goodbye to the guardians and friends who watched the matches, the day was falling and the city lit up beautifully as people walked on the street, even though Shaxx appeared to be fine, his mind traveled to old memories of an exo, Iron Lord Felwinter, many had already been bold to challenge him, however, no one had been as persistent as he. 

The exo never managed to defeat him, however that did not make the battles against the warlock less fun, at first a serious challenge business was on the line, but the coexistence in the castle was breaking seriously, both gradually got to know each other to the point that Shaxx showed his passion for reading and Felwinter joined him, something blossomed within both struggles and readings, which in the end made the previously serious battle commonplace, the confidence they gained from each other and the most intimate secrets they revealed and were welcomed and so well kept. In the end, despite not accepting to be part of them, the exo managed to convince the warlord to ally with them, the distance and chores could not prevent that love to grow more beautiful with time, messages and meetings exchanged on the sly without the knowledge of the lords of iron. 

When the Crisol supervisor arrived at his room, tried to keep all those gifts he received during the day, most of his dear friends and so it was for the bedside table beside his bed that had his personal handheld, he promised that he would not take work home and looking through the first drawer he found his personal pen-drive, seeing him flooded Shaxx with emotions, especially his longing. When he connected the pen-drive to the computer, it went to a folder of old videos he had recorded, that folder had his videos with Felwinter, videos that he loved to see because they showed a Felwinter that few had seen and so he connected the first video. 

_“Shaxx, I hear you from where you are” said the calm exo as he was followed by some wolves at the peak Felwinter, these prevents him from walking straight trying to get into his clothes and in the background of the video Shaxx's laugh having fun with the scene._

The crucible laughed next to him in the video, loved that video and even today he did not understand how some animals just stuck to Felwinter, but the videos continued. 

_The exo's hand was resting on the arm of the sofa, one of the few moments that the titan saw them standing still and taking the chance, gradually approaching his until he could glove the warlock's hand with his, the camera's focus went up and there it was o he looks at him sideways, his eyes shining in that red “that way it will be harder to turn the pages”, his voice was calm and the warlock didn’t even try to loosen his grip there._

Next. 

_One photo, both sleeping together in Felwinter's bed, Shaxx hugged the exo that barely appeared in the photo except for some of his glows that revealed where he was, while Shaxx himself hugged him so he wouldn't fall out of the small bed, almost too much, to him._

The crucible supervisor loved that photo, he didn't remember which ghost had taken the photo, but that situation happened whenever he visited the iron lords, outside of the times that he actually fell out of bed until Felwinter had to make a bigger bed. 

Next. Another picture. 

_In this one they were together with the front of their helms glued to each other, a helmet's kiss, countless times were that Shaxx kissed Felwinter in that way without anyone around to see them._

Watching the videos go by Shaxx took off his helmet to make himself comfortable, it was almost as if he got in the way of seeing the exo and this way he spent a few hours, laughing with some of the few moments together preserved through time with great affection, the lack that he felt the warlock grew every time he heard his voice calling him by name, which the titan would not give to have another day with him.Between videos and photos, Shaxx found a recording he didn't remember and put it on, only later would he realize his mistake. 

_“Shaxx”_ Felwinter's voice was serious in that audio _“The preparations will soon be ready, we will soon be going after Siva.”_

_"Be careful there, you know how treacherous Rasputin can be"_ he heard his own voice with concern, why had he kept that audio? 

_"I will be, you know that... The risks are worth it" a little drumming in the background, his metallic fingers on the table, more things worried his mind._

Shaxx's heart ached with each beat, as he wished he could stop the other from going along with that idea, telling him that Felspring was right that it was a trap they would never return from. 

_"So when you get Siva, bring some of it for me to see"_ he said more relaxed to calm the lover. 

_"This is not for making weapons, well, not now."_

_"I know" a laugh "Just come back to me."_

_"I'll be back."_

Of so many promises, this was the only one that Shaxx wanted to be fulfilled, a wish, a love, a future, all taken by the corrupted hands of a tyrant in which they caused irreparable harm. 

Looking at the clock, the titan saw that it was already late at night, tomorrow there would be much more crucible and games to supervise, taking a deep breath he dropped the computer on his bed and went to take a shower. It had been ten years since the Iron Lords disappeared, ten years that he missed that exo, his mind also didn't help him forgetting little details little by little, what it was like to hold Felwinter's cold vacuum hand, the feeling of having to share the bed with him, the sound of his rare laughter. 

But one thing he would never forget was the thrill of being on a battlefield with that warlock, the adrenaline that ran through his body dodging his blows along with admiration when he saw his effort and focus on fights when they fought against each other.Either when they fought together, the charm of seeing Felwinter plotting strategies, the synchrony that made his heart beat faster than adrenaline, or the realization he had when he saw why the Iron Lords called him a black horse. 

Love could be born in countless ways, but when it appeared between two people on a battlefield, trust and bond were strong.

With the crimson days, shaxx shared with the other guardians the way he found love.


End file.
